Falling
by sailorstarsun
Summary: Randy shows great concern and...something more...when Zephel has a skating accident. (shonen-ai)


**Falling**

by sailorstarsun

It was a typical beautiful day, with the sun in full bloom and a cool breeze jogging through the land to make sure those out in the rays didn't combust. On such a day, the park couldn't help but call people out to itself, wanting to share the beauty with all who would come. And the Guardians who watched over the Cosmos' elements were no exception. Each soaked up the warmth and peace of the summer day.

Dark relaxed in the shade of a large Oak tree, while Water sat nearby, playing his harp.

Light and Fire rode horseback, giving each other pleasant conversation and occasional meaningful glances.

Earth sat in a tree of his own, almost to the end of a new favorite book.

Dream lazed about by the river, trailing fingers along the glass surface while gazing lovingly at his own reflection.

Wind, Green, and Steel, for their part, burnt up youthful energy by way of inline skates. They raced over hills and around people, smiling, laughing, and giving snide comments respectively.

Ever out to prove himself, the silver-haired Guardian gave an extra push, pulling ahead of the other two. One could almost hear the smirk on his lips.

As expected, the year-older Guardian of Wind's competitiveness immediately kicked in. He made haste to give a little extra energy of his own, quickly catching up to the other boy. This in turn made the other go even faster. And, as cause and effect go, the second was not about to let that happen. It wasn't long before an all-out race was going on.

"Randy! Zephel! Wait for me!" the youngest guardian was no match for his stronger, faster peers, and though he tried to keep up at first, he knew it was in vain. He soon gave up and stopped completely. "Randy...."

The wind rushing past his ears gave the teen a feeling of thrill as he skated neck-and-neck with its Guardian. Glancing over, he noted that the movement of strong legs in those shorts the other was wearing was also rather thrilling, in its own right.

A dog barking, of all things, brought his thoughts back to the task at hand.

"Hey buddy! How are you!?" Randy smiled at the canine, which was running at top doggy-speed alongside the two boys. For a brief moment, the pup pulled back a bit, and then caught up again, this time along Zephel's side, looking for acknowledgement from the other human as well.

"Go away, mutt."

If dogs could scowl this one surely would have at the brash youth's impoliteness. As it was, the hound opted to return to the nicer human's side. And, as animals tend to do, it took the path of most inconvenience.

Right in front of Zephel.

The dog's yelp as the Guardian of Steel tripped over it was nothing compared to the teen's howl. Balance thrown way askew, he pitched forward, taking flight for a foot or so before hitting the ground...hard. He landed on his right side, arms flung in front of him, luckily cushioning his head. His hip took the brunt of the fall.

His 'rival' was immediately by his side, crouching over and putting a hand to his shoulder. "Zephel! Are you alright!?"

The other grunted in response.

"Are you alive?"

"Shut up," the youth's harsh tone betrayed his thoughts. _ 'Don't tell me he actually cares.'_ He slowly got himself up, pushing away the offered helping hand. A quick check showed he wasn't bleeding, though there were a few scrapes and soon-to-be bruises. He dreaded how sore he knew he would be the next day.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah," the silver-haired teen began carefully making his way back to his personal dwelling.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

He stopped for a second, considering. Being escorted? That might be kind of nice.... "No." As the other could only look on, he skated wearily off on his own.

***************

A ruby eye cracked open, greeting a new day with a most irritable disposition. Pain was the first thing he registered; scrapes and muscles throbbing. He brought his arms up in a stretch, wincing at how stiff his limbs were, then let them flop back down to the bed.

"Stupid dog."

He turned his head to the side, staring at the wall as his sleep-hazed thoughts became more and more clear. Just great, he'd wiped out like an idiot. And in front of Randy of all people!

He wasn't sure when his distaste of the other teen turned into interest; the attempts to get ahead of him becoming playful attempts to impress him. And just what it was about the Guardian of Wind that intrigued him he wasn't sure of either. It certainly couldn't be his non-intelligence or goody-two-shoes niceness. But maybe those eyes, or that smile, or that voice....

A knock at the door interrupted his line of thought, and he moved eyes alone to glance at the door. Maybe if he stayed silent whoever it was would think he was asleep and leave.

*knock knock knock*

Or not.

"Go away!"

The knocking continued, now more persistently since the visitor knew the occupant was awake.

Zephel moved to sit up so he could more effectively vocalize his request that the person on the other side of his door leave. This, however, proved to be a bad idea. A searing pain ripped through his side [1], causing him to yell out in agony.

The guest no longer waited for an invitation to enter. The silver-haired teen cringed even more when he saw that it was none other than Randy who burst into the room. "Zephel, are you ok!?"

"Just peachy," he answered through clenched teeth, panting slightly. He cautiously moved to lie back down on his back. "I think I messed up my side."

The Guardian of Wind regarded him for a moment, then crossed the room to sit in a chair near the bed. "I was worried about you."

"Che...right...."

"Seriously! Because you were hurt and didn't say anything." He could have sworn he heard a snort come from the other. "Zephel, look, I know we've had our moments in the past, but I really would like for us to try and get along." He waited to see what the younger teen would say.

For his part, the spiky-haired youth just stared at the ceiling. Should he tell him? Should he let the other know he wanted more than friendship? But that was probably too much to ask for, and saying as such would probably ruin any kind of relationship with the other boy. Instead, he just closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, that's cool. We can be friends."

The brunet gave a brilliant smile of his own. "I'm glad." He stood, heading towards the door. "And I'm sorry about you getting hurt. I hope you feel better." But when his hand touched the doorknob he stopped, as though unable to leave. Something...unreconciled...prevented him from exiting the room. He was still for a moment, until his face formed a look of resolution. A glance at the other youth, who still stared at the room's high ceiling, delivered any last needed courage.

He faced the other Guardian. "You like me, don't you?"

"Nani!?" Ruby eyes grew huge as the teen twisted to face the other, then winced in pain and clutched his side with a hiss. Ignoring Randy's concerned look, he made it a point to flop back down and let the pain subside before continuing. "What makes you say that?"

"The looks you give me," the Guardian of Wind started. "The way you're always 'there', the way you're always trying to argue with me. And because..." a faint blush appeared on his cheek, "Luva told me."

Zephel smacked himself on the forehead. He liked the Guardian of Earth a lot, but sometimes the guy just did not get it. Maybe his turban was on too tightly; how could one not understand "I'd prefer if nobody else knew?" So much for _Wisdom_-bringing Earth....

He looked wearily at the other boy in resignation, not denying anything. "So I suppose you hate me now, huh?"

"Why would I hate you?" Randy blinked.

"Don't I disgust you? Make you sick? Ew, ew, you want to get away from me?"

"Not at all," said with a smile. The brunet crossed the room again, this time sitting down on the side of the other's bed. "I was a bit shocked at first, but then I thought about it and...I'm not against the idea."

A silver eyebrow was raised in question. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Randy chuckled a beautiful, light chuckle. "It means I would like for us to be together...as more than friends."

The younger boy was silent a moment, considering the other's words. It didn't seem like it could be true, but Randy wasn't the type to say such things, even if it were just to play a joke on him. He was always honest when it came to matters of the heart, and in those deep blue eyes, Zephel did see truth and newly discovered affection. Slowly, his lips curved into a smirk, then grew more and more into a real smile. "I don't have to buy you flowers or anything, do I?"

Wind laughed again, and then leaned over, stopping when the two pairs of lips were but a breath away from one another, waiting for the other's permission. And permission was granted as Steel took hold of his shirt collar and pulled him down the last remaining inch.

That first kiss was the sweetest thing either had ever tasted. Softness pressing to softness, each wanting to be closer to the other. And then slowly lips parted, only slightly at first, getting a feel of things, before tongues shyly came to meet. The muscles danced as heartbeats quickened, and a moan that neither was sure who came from was heard.

Though they fought it at first, they did eventually have to break apart. As living things, they needed to breathe, and lack of oxygen wasn't helping the already light-headedness they felt. As the brunet pulled back, sapphire eyes met questioning ruby. "What are you thinking?"

"What...what about the others? Should we tell them? What will they say?"

"What can they say?" Randy smirked. "Clavis and Lumiale are together, after all."

Of course, the older Guardians never said anything, and were very inconspicuous in public, but everyone knew anyway. Such a general assumption would naturally come when the black-haired Guardian of Dark would stand only for the gentle Guardian of Water's presence. They were sure the amount of time the two spent in each other's quarters had to do with more than just Clavis' fondness of Lumiale's...harp.

"Ah, yeah.."

"And Julious and Oscar-"

"They're together too!?"

"Umm...well...they're kind of...not exactly together." A blush once again covered the older teen's cheeks. "Let's just say...very good friends who occasionally...do things for one another."

The silver-haired youth thought about it for a second, then busted out laughing. "I guess Oscar really would sleep with anyone!"

Randy watched as the other laughed, noting how beautiful he could be in merriment. Eyes closed and silver spikes shaking, cute little mouth open to make a sound so much nicer then his usual obnoxious comments. One hand clutched his pained side, not letting his injury dissuade him from the happy moment. The Guardian of Wind found himself very pleased with the decision he'd made.

The second kiss was sweeter than the first, giving a preview of just how tasty the future would be. And being caught off-guard didn't prevent Zephel from making it something neither would forget. One hand buried itself in the unruly brown locks, while the other snaked its way around a trim waist. Pulling the other even closer to him, he deepened the embrace, feeling a passion spark within him....

A crashing sound caused both heads to snap to the side. Blue and red eyes registered a floor littered with an assortment of ointments, bandages, and food, a dropped metal tray, and a very wide-eyed Guardian of Green.

"I-I'm sorry," the short blond stammered. "I knocked, but nobody answered, so I thought you were sleeping and was going to leave the tray here and...." his rambling trailed off with a bite of the lower lip, and then he turned and ran out the room. The crystalline tears racing down his cheeks were unmistakable.

"Damn." Randy pulled away and got up from where he half-lay on the bed, taking but moment to straighten his clothes.

"Oy, where you going?" _ 'Things were just getting good.'_

"I've got to go talk to him."

"Now? We were going to let people know anyhow later, right? What's it matter if he tells anyone?"

"It's not that," the older youth's fist clenched one or two times as he stared at the floor. "A few days ago he told me he liked me."

Zephel raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

"But I couldn't share those feelings," he looked back to his newfound love.

"Well, aren't you popular?"

There was a scowl.

"Sorry."

And a snort before continuing, "I told him I was sorry, but I already had someone I liked." His eyes returned to once again stare at some spot on the floor. "I was gentle, but.... I have to talk to him."

The Guardian of Steel nodded, giving a small "yeah." He'd probably have a few other visitors today anyway, and he wanted to keep the walking-in-on-intimate-moments to a minimum. There was a time and a way to tell people things, and that was not it. And with his hormones dancing around as they were, it was actually probably best if the other Guardian left for a bit.

Leaning over so the other didn't have to strain himself trying to get up, Randy gave a kiss to the forehead. "I'll come see you later. You stay and rest and heal." Then picked up a small bag of chocolate chips that Marcel had brought and tossed them over, "and eat."

"Yes, mom."

There was a playful scowl that quickly turned to a smile. "See ya." For a moment they were still, regarding each other with soft eyes, before the brunet forced himself to leave the room.

The teen popped open the bag, delivering a chocolate morsel to his mouth and considering the events of this most...interesting day. Maybe he should fall on his face more often. He snorted, and as he let the candy melt on his tongue for a moment, a brief thought escaped his mind for but a second....

Randy's kisses were so much sweeter.

~Owari~

notes:

Yay! My first Angelique fic! ^_______^ I think Randy and Zephel are one of the most obvious pairings in the series...but for some reason nobody else sees it.. o.o I mean, come on, they're roughly the same age, both active and energetic, youthful, and though they claim to hate each other, they're always spending time in each other's company. How much more obvious can you get!

[1] Yes, this happened to me. Yes, it hurts like a bitch(!). I don't quite know what was wrong, but if I leaned or bent to the side or moved in certain ways (like...at all) I became paralyzed with pain. o.o If I wasn't a masochist I would've been loading up on the pain killers.. ^^*

Thanks for reading! Please feed me with reviews! ^,^


End file.
